The present invention relates to a replaceable cutting edge assembly and more particularly to such an assembly having a replaceable cutting edge arranged along the entire leading edge of an earthmoving bucket, for example, together with spaced apart digging teeth.
Cutting edges of the type contemplated by the present invention are employed in a variety of earthmoving implements such as buckets, front end loaders and backhoes, for example. Such implements are generally characterized by a bucket or bowl-like member configured to receive earth and the like, the bucket or bowl including a floor with a leading edge over which material is introduced into the bucket.
Such earthmoving implements are further characterized by operation wherein the forward edge of the bucket is urged into penetrating engagement with the ground with material passing over the leading edge being retained within the bucket.
The leading edge of the bucket is commonly equipped with a cutting edge along its length and spaced apart digging teeth to facilitate earthmoving operations. During such operations, very substantial wear is experienced by the cutting edge and digging teeth so that it is common practice to make those elements readily replaceable. For example, separate cutting edge sections and digging teeth may be replaced as necessary. In addition, those elements may also be formed from wear-resistant materials to further facilitate earthmoving operations and to resist wear, thereby permitting a longer operating life for the cutting edge assembly.
The use of digging teeth within the cutting edge assembly greatly facilitates operation of the bucket, particularly where substantial quantities of earth, rocks and the like are to be loaded into the bucket. However, buckets or implements of the type contemplated by the present invention are also commonly employed for finishing operations where the cutting edge of the bucket may be employed to leave a smooth surface upon the ground. The digging teeth often interfere with such finishing operations. Accordingly, it is often necessary to adapt the earthmoving bowl for operation having a cutting edge along its entire leading edge together with spaced apart digging teeth as well as with an elongated cutting edge alone.